Updates
Version 1.7.1 - Hearth's Warming Eve Extended *Released on December 12, 2013. *Mane Six ponies wear their respective Hearth's Warming Eve play costumes *Derpy now spawns inside a large gift box *New quests in Canterlot *New ponies in Canterlot **Cherry Berry - 70 **Noteworthy - 55,000 *New shops in Canterlot **Canterlot Gift Shop - 120,000 **Canterlot Decoration Store - 80 *New decor for Canterlot (Hearth's Warming Eve exclusive) **Frozen Lake - 20,000 (Limit 1) **Giant Equestria Snowglobe - 70 (Limit 1) **Huge Train Set - 40 (Limit 1) **Jingle Tree - 30,000 (Limit 1) **Bell Tower - 18,000 **Festive Bouquet - 10,000 **Festive Lantern - 10 Version 1.7.0 - Hearth's Warming Eve *Released on December 9, 2013. *Winter theme in Ponyville and Canterlot *Hearth's Warming Eve items in Ponyville shop *New ponies **Lightning Dust (Equestria Girls mini-game Prize) **Conductor (Equestria Girls Minigame Prize) **Professor (Equestria Girls Minigame Prize) *Equestria Girls Minigame updates: **New songs ***Cafeteria Song (Level 3 difficulty) ***Time to Come Together (Level 3 difficulty) **Implemented social features: compare scores with Gameloft friends and add friends to dance during a game session for a higher score **Reduced points necessary for winning the final prize **Improved touch sensitivity in game (green pair notes can now be hit easier) **Earn +1 for sharing score after a dance session **Increased score per note for higher difficulty songs. Version 2.3 - Nightmare Night * Released on October 23, 2013. *Nightmare Night theme *New Ponies #Fire Chief © - (45000 ) #Emerald Gem © - (80 ) *New Decorations #Nightmare Night Stalls© - (15000 ) #Nightmare Night Market© - (30 ) #Nightmare Moon Statue© - (40 ) #Pumpkin Catapult© - (60 ) #Nightmare Moon Banner© - (5000 ) #Apple Bobbing Stall© - (25000 ) Version 2.3 - Equestria Girls * Released on October 15, 2013. * New quests (will appear in the Quest Log in both zones) * New Decorations * New Equestria Girls Minigame * New pony: Flash Sentry © (exclusive prize from the Equestria Girls Minigame) Version 2.2 - Spa * Released on August 26, 2013. *New Canterlot quests *New Ponies #Lotus Blossom © - (70 ) #Aloe © - (50 ) #Masseuse Pony © - (80,000 ) *New decorative buildings *Redesigned Ball minigame *Fixes issues with Luna (should now always have 5 stars) *Option menu has been slightly reworked, there is now a button to exit the game. Version 2.1 - Movie Time * Released on June 13, 2013. *New Canterlot quests *New Ponies #Sunset Shimmer © - (38,000 ) #Beauty Brass © - (35,000 ) #Frederick Horseshoepin © - (18,000 ) #Parish Nandermane © - (60 ) *New Buildings #Canterlot Theater © - (500 ) #Ponyville Theater (P) - (500 ) :: The Theater can be used to watch trailers for other Gameloft games. Each trailer awards 2 gems after being watched for the first time. *Octavia is moved from Ponyville to Canterlot *Gem prices are lowered for most ponies and the Ballon Pop Game (down to 10 ) *Fixes the issues with the end of the questline in Ponyville to get Luna (should appear in Inventory) *New tab in the Store: What's New (displays all new items added in the update) Version 2.0 - Canterlot Wedding * Released on April 15, 2013. *Jesus Pezuna removed *Expansion to a second regions - Canterlot *Storyline refers to the wedding of Twillight's Brother, Shining Armor and Cadence *New Quests *Reconfiguration of Menu Scroll - Shops now show as a separate button on lower right hand of screen *Shop now has 2 tabs on each section - One for Ponyville, one for Canterlot *Shop now has a separate section for items on sale *Train station appears on top of Ponyville that leads to Canterlot *New Ponies #Aunt Orange (P) - (400 ) #Upper Crust © - ( ) #Fleur Dis Lee © - ( ) #Twinkleshine © - (80 ) #Twilight Velvet © - (25,500 ) #Lyrica © - (55,000 ) #Minuette ' ('C) - (120 ) #Joe © - (85,000 ) #Unicorn Guard ' ('C) - (140,000 ) #Twillight's Dad © - (160 ) *Shining Armor and Princess Cadence moved from Ponyville to Canterlot. *New Shops #Canterlot Cafe ('C) - (40,000 ) #Pizzeria '('C) - (40,000 ) #Observatory '('C) - (60 ) #Donut Shop '('''C) '- (80,000 ) #Royal Conservatory '(C) '- (200,000 ) #Balloon Pop Stand '('''C) - (500 ) *New Decorations (Canterlot only) #Purple Wedding Flowers (4 ) #Red Wedding Flowers - (10,000 ) #Canterlot Dark Tree - (500 ) #Canterlot Green Tree - (500 ) #Canterlot Orange Tree - (500 ) #Canterlot Pale Tree - (500 ) #Canterlot Pointy Tree - (500 ) #Canterlot Red Tree - (500 ) #Tri-Bush - (100 ) #Royal Wedding Cake - (100,000 ) #Blue Banner - (30,000 ) #Diamond Banner - (10 ) #Pegasus Banner - (50,000 ) #Purple Banner - (8 ) #Wedding Presents - (15,000 ) #Planet Fountain - (50 ) #Royal Chariot - (250,000 ) #Canterlot Left Hedge - (640 ) #Canterlot Right Hedge - (640 ) #Canterlot Big Tree - (2,000 ) #Discord Statue - (400 ) #Dirt Path - (70 ) #Cobblestone Path - (100 ) Version 1.4 - Winter Wrap-Up * Released on March 28, 2013. *Easter Theme *New Ponies #Forsythia (28,800 ) *New Decorations #Bunny Banner (30,000 ) #Chocolate Fountain (50 ) #Giant Egg (50 ) #Huge Egg Basket (15,000 ) #Spring Tree (17,200 ) *Quest Book changed appearance *Tool Scroll changed appearance *Loading Screen changed appearance Version 1.3 - St Patrick's Day * Released on March 12, 2013. *St Patrick's Day Theme *New Ponies #Lucky Clover (77,777 ) #Mr. Breezy (300 ) *New Decorations #Pot of Gold (50 ) #Lucky Clover Flag (4,000 ) #Lucky Horseshoe Flag (4,000 ) #Clover Gate (30,000 ) #Lucky Bridge (7 ) *Quest Book changed appearance *Tool Scroll changed appearance *Loading Screen changed appearance Version 1.2 - Hearts & Hooves Day *Valentine's Day Themed Expansion *New Ponies #Apple Fritter (17,600 ) #Crescent Pony (28,800 ) #Uncle Orange (80 ) #Apple Cobbler (100 ) #Flashy Pony ( ) #Featherweight (200 ) #Lovestruck (600 ) *New Decorations #Double Heart Shaped Tree (6,400 ) #Single Heart Shaped Tree (1,600 ) #Triple Heart Shapd Tree (3 ) #Small Rose Bush (1,120 ) #Large Rose Bush (4,880 ) #Heart Shrub (5 ) #Small Romantic Vase (3,000 ) #Large Romantic Vase (2 ) #Red Heart Flags (10 ) #Yellow Heart Flags (4,000 ) #Heart Rugs (9,600 ) #Heart Stone (12,000 ) #Heart Pillar (35 ) #Love Potion (24,400 ) #Romantic Couch (17,200 ) #Romantic Gazebo (30 ) #Heart Fountain (60 ) #Table for Two (32,000 ) #Romantic Fountain(33,200 ) #Romantic Gate (88,000 ) *New Quests *Winter theme removed *Quest Book changed appearance *Tool Scroll changed appearance *Loading Screen changed appearance Version 1.1 - Hearth's Warming Eve * Released on December 20, 2012. ; Patch notes * Meet New Ponies: Make friends with Pipsqueak, Teacher’s Pet, and Bowling Pony. * New Buildings: Get Cozy in the Log Cabin, and treat yourself at the Ice Cream Shop! * New Decorations: Add a merry touch to Ponyville with five seasonal items * Snow everwhere: See your buildings and all of Ponyville covered in white. After all, what’s winter without snow? * Holiday Quests: Enjoy 10 special holiday missions full of joyful adventures! * Bug fixes and system optimizations. ; Christmas-themed expansion - winter theme applied to Ponyville with snow on the ground, buildings, and objects ; New ponies * Pipsqueak ( ) * Teacher's Pet ( ) * Bowling Pony ( ) ; New houses * Log Cabin ; New shops * Corn Stand ( ) * Ice Cream Shop ( ) ; New decor * Small Christmas Tree ( ) * Wreath ( ) * Candy Cane ( ) * Snowpony ( ) * Globe ( ) * Presents ( ) * Phonograph ( ) * Snowflake Sculpture ( ) * Large Christmas Tree ( ) * Telescope ( ) ; New quests Version 1.0 - Basic MLP Game Category:Gameplay